Coisas do Coração
by Sandor Yamato
Summary: Este é um fanfic narrado pela Shinobu, onde ela conta o que aconteceu com ela no início de sua fase adulta.


Este é um fanfic narrado pela Shinobu, onde ela conta o que aconteceu com ela no início de sua fase adulta.

COISAS DO CORAÇÃO

As férias de verão estavam chegando ao fim, e com isto, o meu último semestre da faculdade estava se aproximando. Incrível como o tempo passou! Até me lembro bem, é como se tivesse acontecido ontem!

Foi quando consegui ingressar na Toudai, ou Universidade de Tokyo para muitos. Tinha me preparado desde cedo, desde a época do ginásio, para ser mais exata, para o Exame Admissional, e depois de muito esforço e dedicação, consegui entrar na Toudai. Mas ao estudar para as provas do Exame Admissional, sempre tive em meu pensamento uma pessoa que me era muito especial, uma pessoa que sempre me apoiava, uma pessoa que eu admirava muito, uma pessoa que passei a gostar e a amar. Mesmo não tendo o mesmo sentimento correspondido, eu sempre torcia para que tudo desse certo em sua vida, para que esta pessoa fosse feliz. E pensando nesta pessoa, é que eu consegui poder sempre ir em frente, e conseguir entrar na Toudai.

Há muito tempo eu não tinha notícias desta pessoa, e há muito tempo eu queria poder lhe encontrar e dizer, "Veja, eu também consegui entrar na Toudai, e foi graças a você". Meu nome é Shinobu Maehara, estava com 21 anos, e me preparando para o meu 8º e último semestre do meu curso de Pedagogia na Universidade de Tóquio. Há muitos anos deixei de ser aquela garotinha cheia de sonhos e tímida da Pensão Hinata, e passei a morar em Tóquio desde que ingressei na universidade. Desde a minha inscrição na Toudai, com o passar dos meses, o meu contato com as pessoas da pensão foi ficando menos intenso, e os intervalos entre uma visita e outra, maiores.

No começo, eu consegui um emprego de meio expediente na cafeteria próximo de onde estudo, e então eu me mudei da Pensão Hinata para os dormitórios femininos da Toudai. Eu visitava a pensão nos finais de semana, em que eu não tinha nenhuma atividade extracurricular, e me encontrava com as pessoas que deixei na pensão. Só que à medida que meus estudos ficavam mais intensos, minhas visitas ficavam mais escassas. Com o passar dos meses, a maioria das pessoas que ali habitavam aquela pensão haviam se mudado. Motoko voltou para Kyoto, para junto de seus familiares, para ser a nova líder de seu clã. Mutsumi, após ter se formado na Toudai, retornou para Okinawa, e casou-se com um antigo amigo de sua época ginasial. Sarah estava estudando nos Estados Unidos, e Seta e Haruka voltaram a ficar juntos, e fazem explorações arqueológicas, igual ao tempo em que eram jovens. Kaola voltou para o seu país de origem assim que terminamos o colegial, e desde então nunca mais tive notícias dela. Kitsune ficou no lugar de Haruka na administração da Casa de Chá Hinata, e Kanako voltou a ser a gerente da pensão, que continuou a ser um dormitório feminino. A pessoa que tinha algumas notícias recentes é a Nyamo. Nos falamos por carta regularmente, e fico feliz que ela tenha seguido os passos de seu avô, sendo uma arqueóloga.

Quando passei para o 4º semestre do curso de Pedagogia, eu deixei o emprego na cafeteria, e consegui um trabalho em uma escola particular, onde eu cuidava de uma classe do Jardim de Infância como Professora Assistente. Regularmente eu precisava ser a professora substituta de alguma classe do primário, sendo que isto ajudava e muito no meu salário, mas só quando eu me formasse no meu curso, é que teria a minha própria classe. Com os rendimentos que conseguia em meu novo emprego, pude deixar o dormitório da faculdade, e alugar um pequeno apartamento de dois cômodos e um banheiro em um conjunto residencial próximo da Toudai.

Foi muita sorte ter conseguido um apartamento daquele tamanho, se comparado aos inúmeros "apatos" em Tokyo, onde só havia um cômodo para se viver. Era um apartamento antigo, algo simples, mas confortável, acolhedor, e também um espaço só meu. Mas às vezes sentia falta daquele sentimento acolhedor e amigável que eu tinha na Pensão Hinata, onde todos cuidavam de todos. Mas a vida tinha que seguir em frente, e tinha que continuar os meus estudos e cuidar para que eu pudesse finalmente ser uma professora efetiva.

Só sentia muito em não poder ver aquela pessoa novamente. Às vezes sinto inveja da Naru, pois ela tem o que eu não pude ter, o amor desta pessoa que eu gosto desde que eu era uma garota do ginásio. Sim, apesar de todos estes anos, eu ainda não consigo deixar de pensar nele. Keitarô, como eu queria que você tivesse gostado de mim ao invés da Naru. Mas eu compreendi e desejei felicidades ao dois, quando eles se casaram. Naru é bela, inteligente, e também na época que conheci o Keitarô, ela também prestava os Exames para a Toudai. Não foi difícil o Keitarô ter se apaixonado por ela. E ainda ficaram mais unidos quando se conheceram melhor, e descobriram que eram feitos um para o outro. Desde o casamento dos dois é que não tenho notícias deles, mais precisamente do Keitarô. Só que o destino às vezes nos pregam algumas peças, que nos deixam sem ação. E foi justamente o que aconteceu naquele final das férias de verão.

Estava voltando da escola particular, pois apesar de ainda serem férias de verão para a universidade, a minha turma do Jardim de Infância havia voltado há uma semana. Antes de ir para casa, fui ao mercadinho que fica no caminho entre meu apartamento e o meu emprego. Estava na seção de Hortaliças, escolhendo alguns legumes para o jantar. Quando de repente senti algo me empurrando para frente, fazendo com que eu caísse e derrubasse a cesta onde estavam os produtos que eu havia escolhido. Fiquei com uma vontade enorme de xingar a pessoa que tinha feito aquilo comigo, mas antes mesmo de eu ter qualquer reação, logo uma pessoa chegou bem perto de mim, querendo saber como eu estava:

- Me desculpe, eu sinto muito por isto. Foi culpa minha! Você está bem? Não está machucada?

Fiquei sem ação depois deste gesto de preocupação comigo, mas a minha surpresa maior foi em olhar para a pessoa que quis logo me socorrer. Era um homem alto, com óculos de aros quadrados, trajando terno, totalmente desabotoado e com a gravata frouxa, e com um rosto sereno e ao mesmo tempo preocupado comigo. E senti uma sensação de que já tinha visto aquela pessoa em algum lugar:

- Está tudo bem comigo, não se preocupe. Acho que não me machuquei.

- Que bom que você está bem. Deixe-me ajuda-la a se levantar.

Ele gentilmente me ajudou a levantar, e pude constatar com certeza que ele era mais alto que eu. E continuava a sensação de que eu conhecia aquele homem.

- O meu carrinho de compras deslizou enquanto eu me distraí escolhendo alguma coisa, e foi te acertar, fazendo você cair. Perdoe-me pela distração! Eu poderia ter te machucado mais seriamente. Tem certeza de que você está bem?

- Estou sim, não se preocupe com isto. Mas tenho a sensação de que nos vimos antes...Você mora por aqui perto?

- Morar? Bom, eu estou morando em um flat nas redondezas há apenas três dias. Eu estudei naquela Universidade mais adiante, próxima daqui.

- Estudou na Universidade de Tokyo? Puxa, que coincidência! Também estudo lá, e estarei me formando este ano.

- Puxa, realmente é muita coincidência. Formei-me a alguns anos e atualmente vim para esta província para lecionar Arqueologia na Universidade de Tokyo. Eu gostaria de me apresentar, meu nome é Keitarô Urashima.

Tomei um susto ao ouvir este nome. Não acreditei que pudesse ser a pessoa que eu estava esperando tanto. Até ele se assustou com a minha reação:

- Desculpe, mas você parece que está sentindo algo ruim. Está sentindo alguma dor por causa da queda?

- Bem...É que...Poderia repetir o seu nome?

Ele também não entendeu direito o meu pedido, mas o fez assim mesmo:

- Keitarô Urashima. Mas por quê a pergunta?

Aos poucos eu pude juntar as peças, e vi que ele realmente lembrava muito o Keitarô que eu conheci. Eu olhei em seus olhos, e com alegria respondi a pergunta dele:

- Keitarô, que bom te ver de novo. Eu sou a Shinobu, da Pensão Hinata. Você se lembra de mim?

E ele então se surpreendeu com a minha resposta, e aos poucos também foi me reconhecendo:

- Shinobu, é você mesma? Nossa! Como você está mudada! Está mais madura e mais bonita. Que bom te encontrar depois de todos estes anos.

Apesar do encontro desastrado que tivemos, gostei muito de ele ter reparado em mim e de me achar madura e bonita:

- Você também mudou Keitarô. Está mais sério, e mais bonito também.

Creio que ele ficou encabulado com o que eu disse, pois logo ele pôs a mão na nuca, como ele fazia sempre, quando recebia algum elogio:

- Mas parece que ainda continuo desastrado. Deixei o carrinho de compras te acertar...

- É, mas se não fosse isto, nós nunca nos encontraríamos, não é mesmo?

- É verdade, que feliz coincidência em te encontrar novamente. Quer que eu te ajude a terminar as suas compras?

- Obrigada, mas só faltava algum legume nesta seção para terminar as minhas compras. E você Keitarô? Precisa de ajuda para terminar?

- É, acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda, pois tem algumas coisas que eu ainda não sei onde ficam.

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo a terminar as suas compras.

E então eu o ajudei a terminar as compras, e depois fomos tomar um chá e ficamos conversando sobre muitas coisas. Conversamos sobre o pessoal da pensão, sobre o meu trabalho, meu novo apartamento e a minha entrada na Toudai. Gostei de ouvir os elogios do Keitarô sobre a minha aprovação já no meu primeiro Exame Admissional para a Toudai. Keitarô me falou sobe os seus filhos, um menino de três anos e uma menina de um ano e meio. E então perguntei sobre o casamento dele com a Naru, mas foi então que percebi a mudança que esta pergunta fez ao humor do Keitarô:

- Bem, é que eu e a Naru resolvemos dar um tempo...

Minha reação foi de surpresa, por sempre achar os dois uma espécie de casal predestinado, e agora ouvir esta notícia depois de tanto tempo que eu conheço os dois:

- Mas como assim Keitarô?

- É que ultimamente o nosso casamento não estava indo bem, parece que a Naru não sentia mais vontade de ficar comigo, e às vezes ficávamos dias sem se falar...E então decidimos nos separar...

- Ué, você a Naru se separaram? E há quanto tempo vocês estão separados?

- Desde que resolvemos dar um tempo, já faz três meses que não nos falamos. Eu acho que ela deve entrar logo com o pedido de divórcio. Só não entendo o que eu fiz para que ela não queira mais ficar comigo. Sempre me esforcei para que tivéssemos uma vida feliz...

- Mas...E os seus filhos? Vocês não conversaram sobre eles?

- A Naru me disse que seria o momento certo, enquanto nossos filhos são pequenos, e não entendem a situação. Eles ficaram com a Naru, e acho que depois de ela entrar com o divórcio, já esteja acertando os dias em que eu possa visitá-los.

Senti muito pelo Keitarô, pois além de ficar longe da pessoa que ele gosta, ficaria também longe de seus filhos. Mas não pude deixar de sentir uma pequena felicidade, e uma ponta de esperança em relação ao que sinto por ele:

- Eu sinto muito Keitarô! Gostaria de poder ajudá-lo...

- Você já esta me ajudando muito, conversando comigo, e me dando um pouquinho de felicidade neste nosso reencontro acidental.

Ele sorriu e então eu também retribuí o seu sorriso, e continuamos a beber chá e a conversar de outros assuntos. Conversamos sobre o meu trabalho, e também sobre o meu modo de vida:

- Você está morando sozinha? Isto é muito bom, e vejo agora que você mudou muito.

- Sério? Mas não acho que eu tenha mudado...

- É que quando eu te conheci na Pensão Hinata, você era uma mocinha tímida, e agora é uma mulher independente, com a sua casa, o seu trabalho, e terminando um curso universitário.

Fiquei boba com os elogios do Keitarô. Gostei de ele ter reparado em mim neste modo. Eu sempre queria que ele me notasse, mas vejo que agora ele repara em mim com naturalidade... Então vimos que o tempo passou muito rápido enquanto estávamos juntos:

- Shinobu, eu adoraria ficar mais tempo conversando com você, mas agora tenho que ir, além disso, ainda tenho que levar estas compras para casa.

- Nossa, o tempo passou rápido demais! Eu também tenho que ir para casa. Mas eu também gostaria de ficar mais tempo com você...

Eu estava começando a pensar que perderíamos o contato novamente, mas tive uma boa surpresa:

- Você quer ficar com o meu telefone? Para não perdermos mais contato...

- Eu quero sim, e seria ótimo a gente não perder contato um com o outro...

- Então me deixe anotar o número neste guardanapo.

E enquanto ele anotava o número naquele papel, eu não pude deixar de me sentir feliz, por ter encontrado ele, e de saber que não perderíamos contato:

- Pronto Shinobu, aqui está o número do telefone de onde estou agora.

- Keitarô, eu também gostaria de te entregar o meu telefone. Você aceita?

- Claro, assim sempre manteremos contato... Bem, eu tenho que ir Shinobu. Foi muito bom ver você.

- Eu também gostei muito de te ver, Keitarô. E espero poder te ver mais vezes...

E então nos despedimos, onde cada um foi para o seu apartamento. E quando eu cheguei em casa, deixei as compras na cozinha conjugada, e fui logo abrir a bolsa, procurando o número do telefone que o Keitarô me deu. Achei o papel, e me senti aliviada, e então tive vontade de ligar para ele, para saber se ele havia chegado. Consegui me conter, e primeiramente fui cuidar de mim. Tomei meu banho, e depois preparei um jantar leve e rápido. Depois do jantar, enquanto eu preparava algumas anotações para a aula que eu iria dar no dia seguinte, eu vi o papel onde estava o telefone do Keitarô, e decidi ligar para ele. Olhei para o relógio, e vi que eram nove e meia, não estava tarde para ligar para ele. O telefone chamou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, e achei que ele estivesse dormindo, e eu já pensava em desligar o telefone. Foi então que no sexto toque, a ligação foi atendida:

- Alô?

- Keitarô, é você?

- Ah, oi Shinobu. Que surpresa você me ligar...

- Eu liguei para saber se está tudo bem com você. Liguei em uma hora ruim, não foi?

- Imagine, acredite, eu acabei de jantar agora...

- É sério? É que também acabei o meu jantar agora...Hehehe...

- Você chegou bem em sua casa, Shinobu?

Fiquei surpresa, pois eu iria fazer esta mesma pergunta para o Keitarô:

- É, eu cheguei bem em casa sim, obrigada por perguntar...

- Fiquei preocupado com aquela batida que você levou no mercado...

- Não se preocupe com isto. Já passou, eu não tenho nenhum problema quanto ao que aconteceu no mercado...E você Keitarô? Chegou bem na sua casa?

- Ha, ha, ha. Eu ainda me perco para achar aonde é o meu prédio... Tem coisas que nunca mudam...

Senti-me uma tonta em ter ligado para ele, e não tinha nenhum assunto para conversar com ele, e na defensiva quis encerrar a conversa:

- Então está bem. Eu vou desligar, pois não quero te atrapalhar, tenha uma boa noite...

Eu já ia desligar quando ele me falou apressado:

- Espere Shinobu! Por quê vai desligar? Você não está me atrapalhando... É que eu queria saber se você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã, depois do seu trabalho. É que eu queria saber se poderíamos nos ver para tomarmos um chá... Ou apenas ficar conversando. Você quer ir?

Fiquei sem palavras naquele momento. Não estava acreditando que o Keitarô estava me fazendo um convite para que pudéssemos nos ver novamente, e no dia seguinte.

- Alô? Shinobu, você está aí?

- Ah, me perdoe, eu fiquei um pouco distraída. Claro que podemos nos ver. Eu saio do trabalho às cinco e meia. Que tal me encontrar às 6 da tarde na Confeitaria Amai Hoshi, na rua de frente com a Toudai. Você ainda se lembra do local?

- Claro que me lembro! Não imaginava que aquele lugar ainda estivesse funcionando...

- Pois é. Ainda existe sim, e seria um ótimo local para nos encontrarmos.

- Então está combinado, te encontro na confeitaria as seis em ponto.

- Estarei te esperando Keitarô. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Pra você também, Shinobu. Tenho uma boa noite e até amanhã.

Ele desligou o telefone, e me senti feliz, pois há muito tempo eu não tinha um encontro com um rapaz, e de uma hora para outra, eu tenho um encontro com o homem que eu sempre amei. Fui me deitar, e demorei a dormir, pois não parava de pensar no encontro do dia seguinte.

Às 6 horas em ponto eu cheguei na confeitaria, e vi que o Keitarô já estava lá, sentado em uma mesa distante da entrada. Fui até onde ele estava, e quando ele me viu chegando, levantou-se, me recepcionou, e gentilmente puxou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Provamos algumas fatias do bolo de chocolate daquela confeitaria, e continuávamos a conversar sobre o nosso dia de trabalho, os nossos problemas do dia-a-dia e sentia uma certa cumplicidade com ele, como se fossemos íntimos um do outro há bastante tempo. Ficamos juntos até às 8 da noite, sendo que a confeitaria já iria fechar. Então ele teve a idéia de me levar em casa, pois achou que seria perigoso para eu ir para casa naquele horário. Mal sabia ele que algumas vezes já tive que ir para casa mais tarde ainda por causa do meu trabalho, mas não disse nada disto para ele, e aceitei a sua companhia até a minha casa. Como minha casa não era longe dali, fomos andando, e demoramos cerca de 15 minutos para chegar. Ele já ia se despedindo, quando subitamente lhe fiz um convite:

- Keitarô, não gostaria de subir, e tomar um chá?

- Mas Shinobu, não estaria muito tarde para eu tomar chá com você?

Com estas palavras, eu já estava desistindo do meu convite, mas procurei ser insistente:

- Nada disso. Não está tarde. Não quero que você vá embora, sem ter ao menos tomado um pouco de chá.

- Bem, se for algo rápido, eu aceitarei o seu convite. Não quero te dar nenhum trabalho a esta hora da noite.

- Não está me dando trabalho nenhum. Venha, em alguns minutos eu faço o chá.

Ao chegar ao meu apartamento, senti um pouco de vergonha, por ser a primeira vez que um homem vai ao meu apartamento, ainda mais sendo o Keitarô. Mas aos poucos este meu receio e minha vergonha foram sumindo, a medida em que ele olhava para o apartamento e elogiava a minha decoração:

- Puxa Shinobu. O seu apartamento é tão acolhedor! Você tem muito bom gosto com a sua decoração. Realmente tem o seu toque nesta decoração.

- Nossa! Não é pra tanto, Keitarô! É um apartamento antigo, bem pequeno, e eu decoro com o que posso.

- Mas tenho que concordar que ele é bem acolhedor.

- Puxa, obrigada pelos elogios. Vem, vamos para a cozinha, faço um chá bem rápido.

Chegando lá, pedi para que ele sentasse e aguardasse, que seria rápido. Retirei a chaleira do armário, e coloquei debaixo da torneira para que enchesse metade da chaleira. Com a água na chaleira, fui em direção ao pequeno fogão, mas como minha cozinha era um pouco apertada, sendo que a pia e o fogão ficavam em lados opostos, e o Keitarô estava justamente sentado no caminho do fogão. Acabei esbarrando a chaleira nele, e molhando-o um pouco. Eu fiquei assustada e envergonhada, fui logo colocar a chaleira na pia, e peguei um pano próximo para secá-lo. Ele se levantou e fui logo ajuda-lo:

- Ai Keitarô, me desculpa, foi sem querer. Deixe-me ajudá-lo a se secar...

- Calma Shinobu, não foi nada. Eu posso secar isto...

E enquanto eu tentava secar o Keitarô, eu notei que eu estava muito próxima dele, por alguns momentos, me senti envergonhada, e levantei o meu rosto, olhando para o rosto do Keitarô. Pude ver nos seus olhos que ele estava encabulado por eu estar bem próxima dele. Então tomada que por impulso, eu me ergui na ponta dos pés, fechei meus olhos, e dei um leve beijo nos lábios do Keitarô. Em seguida, fiquei na minha posição normal e pus a mão no rosto, envergonhada com o que tinha feito. Ele ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo espantado com a minha atitude.

- Shinobu, por que fez isto?

- Keitarô, me perdoe, mas eu não pude me conter. Eu ainda penso muito em você, e ter você aqui junto de mim, era o que eu mais queria. Perdoe-me por causa deste beijo...

Coloquei as duas mãos ao rosto, tentando esconder a minha vergonha pelo ato que fiz. Mas para minha surpresa, ao invés de ter uma reação negativa por parte do Keitarô, ele me abraçou, e me trouxe para junto dele. Eu tirei as mãos do rosto e abri meus olhos, espantada por esta reação:

- Keitarô, você...

- Shinobu, estou feliz que você tem este carinho por mim. Não imagina o quanto está me fazendo bem ter você comigo...

Sentir o Keitarô próximo de mim foi tudo o que eu queria há muito tempo, e não esperava que isto fosse acontecer um dia. Mas o destino é sempre inesperado conosco, e ali estava eu, sendo abraçada pelo homem que sempre pensei, desde que era uma ginasial. Ficamos ali parados por alguns instantes, e então me inclinei novamente para que ele me beijasse, e pude sentir novamente o calor e o desejo de seus lábios, desta vez de forma tranqüila, sem surpresas. Há alguns anos eu já conhecia o sabor de um beijo, graças a breves relacionamentos que tive com outros rapazes. Mas nada que se comparasse ao que sentia pelo Keitarô, e aquele beijo era prova disto. Um beijo único e especial, onde o sabor dele era diferente de tudo. Abracei-me ainda mais no Keitarô, e ficamos ali parados, juntos um do outro, onde eu apenas aproveitava o calor e a companhia dele. Enquanto eu ficava com minha cabeça encostado em seu peito, ele me abraçava forte, e vendo que já estava ficando tarde, Keitarô afrouxou o abraço, e me disse:

- Shinobu, acho que é hora de eu ir embora, já está ficando tarde...

- Mas Keitarô, você já vai? Fica mais um pouco comigo...

- Não é certo Shinobu, eu bem que queria, mas eu tenho que ir...Não se preocupe, agora que estamos juntos, poderemos nos encontrar sempre que quisermos...

- Está bem, mas me diga que nos veremos sempre...

- Façamos o seguinte, ficaremos nos vendo todos os dias, o que você acha disto?

- Mas como vamos nos encontrar? Não vai te atrapalhar...?

- Nada disto, não vai me atrapalhar. Vamos nos encontrar sempre na confeitaria em frente a Toudai, depois do nosso expediente de trabalho. Quando um de nós se atrasar ou não puder ir, Está bom assim para você?

Mal pude conter a minha felicidade em ouvir do Keitarô me dizer que iríamos nos ver todos os dias. Era como se um sonho impossível estivesse se realizando. Estendi os braços em seu pescoço, e pude sentir os braços do Keitarô enlaçarem a minha cintura, se preparando para que pudesse receber o meu beijo. Mais uma vez eu pude sentir com intensidade os lábios do Keitarô. Depois do beijo, eu olhei o seu rosto, e vi que ele passava uma feição de serenidade e alegria. Eu conseguia ver em seus olhos o quanto ele sentia carinho, conforto e alegria comigo ao meu lado. Mas ele tinha que ir embora, e procurou se despedir:

- Agora tenho mesmo que ir, Shinobu. Mas amanhã nos veremos no nosso local de sempre, na confeitaria.

- É, acho que não vou conseguir fazer você mudar de idéia...Que pena!

Eu o acompanhei até a porta de saída, e então nos despedimos. Fiz um comentário meio que decepcionada e triste:

- Mas você vai mesmo embora? E nem ao menos provou o meu chá...

- Acho que me banhar com o seu chá foi mais que suficiente...

Ele sorriu com o comentário, e depois me disse:

- Mas acho que o gosto de seus lábios é melhor que qualquer outro chá...

Eu sorri com esta declaração do Keitarô, e então agarrei o colarinho de sua camisa, e o puxei para junto de mim, me inclinando para beijá-lo novamente. Com este beijo, nos despedimos, e ao fechar a porta de meu apartamento, eu ainda estava meio que em transe com todos os acontecimentos daquela noite. Fui para a minha cama, e agarrada ao travesseiro, fiquei recordando cada momento que aquela noite me trouxe, e aos poucos o sono veio, e eu adormeci.

Às vezes, eu ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo comigo. A partir daquele dia, em que o Keitarô foi ao meu apartamento, nos víamos sempre depois do expediente. E ficamos nos encontrando durante uma semana, sempre na mesma confeitaria que tínhamos combinado. Num destes encontros, ele havia me convidado para jantar quando chegasse o fim de semana. E como havíamos combinado, no nosso primeiro final de semana juntos, ele me buscou em meu apartamento, para sairmos para jantar. Ele me elogiou muito pelo vestido que estava usando pela ocasião, e eu achei maravilhoso ter os seus elogios e sua companhia só para mim, naquela noite de sábado. Depois de irmos até o restaurante, fomos até Odaíba, na baía de Tóquio, onde ficamos namorando e conversando mais sobre os rumos que as nossas vidas haviam tomado. Bem tarde da noite, ele me trouxe até a minha casa, e nos despedimos a contragosto, pois nenhum dos dois queria ficar longe um do outro. Assim que o Keitarô foi embora, fui tirar meu vestido e tomar um banho, e fiquei com as imagens do nosso encontro em minha mente. O banho e a tarefa de me trocar para dormir foram algo mecânicos, pois os meus pensamentos estavam no encontro daquela noite. Fui me deitar, e ainda fiquei vários minutos sem dormir, ainda pensando no encontro. E como das outras vezes, o sono veio devagar, e então pude finalmente dormir.

Na semana seguinte não pude me encontrar com o Keitarô depois do meu expediente de trabalho, como fazíamos na semana anterior. Minhas aulas de Pedagogia na Universidade de Tokyo haviam começado, e após o expediente, eu só tinha tempo para um rápido almoço na escola em que eu trabalhava, e em seguida ia para a Universidade estudar. Avisei ao Keitarô pelo telefone celular que eu não poderia encontra-lo nos dias da semana, devido ao fato das minhas aulas terem começado. Gentil e atencioso, como é da personalidade dele, ele entendeu a minha situação, e me disse que teríamos o final de semana só nosso. Eu fiquei feliz com isto, e por telefone, disse a ele o quanto eu o amava, e que estava feliz em ter ele comigo. Todos os dias eu pensava no final de semana que chegaria, e acho que isso fez com que a semana passasse mais devagar. Após as aulas, quando eu chegava em casa, em dias alternados, eu ligava para o Keitarô, para saber como ele estava, se estava bem, e como tinha sido o seu dia de trabalho. Era uma maneira de me manter próxima dele, e de ao mesmo tempo, fazer com que a saudade que eu sentia dele ficasse menor.

Enfim, o sábado havia chegado, e finalmente eu poderia ver o Keitarô, ficar junto dele, e ter um dia muito agradável na companhia dele. Nos encontramos na confeitaria, com sempre fazíamos, mas ficamos juntos o dia todo. Além de termos idos ao parque próximo a Toudai, fomos ao museu, almoçamos fora, fomos ao cinema, e ficamos por algumas horas conversando na confeitaria, local em que nos encontramos no começo do dia. Quando eu ia achar que ele me levasse em casa no começo da noite, ele me fez um convite:

- Shinobu, eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir jantar comigo em meu apartamento. Eu ficaria muito feliz que você fosse, pois seria ótimo ter a sua companhia...

Eu fiquei surpresa com o convite, pois eu achava que ele iria me levar até em casa:

- Mas Keitarô, você não tinha me avisado nada...

- Foi meio de surpresa, não foi? Desculpe-me, se você não puder ir, eu entendo...

Então tentei remediar o que eu tinha dito:

- Não é isso, Keitarô. É que se você tivesse me avisado antes, eu tinha trazido mais alguns quitutes lá da minha casa...

- Shinobu, eu é que vou cozinhar para você...Não se preocupe com isto, você é a minha convidada. Você sempre cozinhou para mim, e me tratou com carinho, portanto, eu quero retribuir todo o amor e carinho que você tem por mim...

Ouvir do Keitarô que ele quer me tratar com carinho, fazer algo por mim, me deixou ainda mais apaixonada por ele. Eu o beijei, e acariciando o seu rosto, fiquei olhando os olhos dele, cheios de ternura e carinho.

- Eu te amo tanto, Keitarô.

E ele me beijou, ficando mais próximo de mim, e eu me senti protegida por tê-lo ali, ao meu lado.

Depois de algum tempo na confeitaria, fomos embora para o apartamento do Keitarô, e não demoramos a chegar até lá. Eu estava ansiosa, pois era a primeira vez que eu iria para um apartamento de um homem, junto com ele. Keitarô havia se mudado para lá há duas semanas, e o apartamento dele era pequeno, aconchegante e bem arrumado. Ele me pediu para que eu aguardasse na sala, para que ele pudesse preparar o jantar. Eu não concordei, e queria ajuda-lo na cozinha:

- Mas Keitarô. Deixe-me ajuda-lo a preparar o jantar...

- Shinobu, eu quero preparar este jantar para você...

- Mas Keitarô, se você me deixar te ajudar, nós acabaremos mais rápido, e poderemos ficar por mais tempo juntos.

- É, eu vejo que você tem razão. Ah, que pena. Eu queria te tratar como uma princesa, mas acho que não consegui...

- Ah, bobo. Você sempre me tratou como uma princesa, não percebeu? Você sempre me apoiou, e eu cheguei onde estou hoje graças a você.

- Shinobu, você é tão meiga...

Nos beijamos, e fomos para a cozinha preparar o jantar. O Keitarô queria me fazer uma surpresa com comida italiana, mas parece que ele estava todo atrapalhado com o Strogonof e a Lasanha Bolonheza que ele queria preparar, pois ele havia comprado os ingredientes, mas estava perdido com o preparo. Graças a minha ajuda, com alguns ingredientes, deixamos a comida italiana de lado, e pudemos preparar um jantar leve, com uma pequena porção de massa e a carne da Lasanha, e acabou sendo um jantar romântico, pois tive o Keitarô do meu lado para preparar tudo. Depois do jantar, fomos até a pequena sala conjugada do apartamento dele, para ficarmos juntos, namorando e conversando. Ele ligou o aparelho de som, e colocou em uma rádio de músicas românticas e calmas. Ficamos ali por bastante tempo, às vezes conversando, às vezes nos abraçando e beijando. E foi em um desses momentos que eu senti mais atração pelo Keitarô, que não havia sentido antes. Os seus braços fortes me entrelaçando, o sabor do seu beijo e o toque de suas carícias, cada vez mais me envolviam. Pude sentir a sua respiração ficar tão ofegante quanto a minha, o seu desejo por mim ser mais intenso, e então numa mistura de várias carícias e sussurros, ele confessou nos meus ouvidos que me queria muito. Senti um frio no estômago e minhas pernas tremeram, mas também estava sentindo uma atração e um desejo muito forte pelo Keitarô:

- Shinobu, eu te quero tanto...

E depois desta declaração do Keitarô, eu não pude deixar de quere-lo também:

- Também te quero, Keitarô. Te quero tanto...

Ele me beijou com vontade e desejo, me abraçou mais forte, e envolvida em seus braços, senti com mais intensidade os seus carinhos, seus beijos, seus sussurros. Ele delicadamente segurou o meu corpo e minhas pernas em seus braços, e me levou para o seu quarto. Escondi meu rosto em seu peito, tímida com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Mas não desisti, apesar de não querer olhar para aonde ele estava me levando. Pude sentir sendo colocada em um lugar macio, e vi que era o futon aonde ele dormia. Eu me virei de lado, e pude sentir o cheiro do Keitarô naquele futon. A minha vontade é de dormir ao lado dele, e quando olhei para cima, vi que o rosto do Keitarô me olhava, e eu via em seus olhos a ternura e a felicidade por eu estar junto dele. Eu o abracei, e ele retribuiu meu abraço ficando mais próximo de mim, tocando seus lábios com os meus, e recomeçando os beijos que estávamos trocando há momentos atrás. As nossas carícias ficaram mais intensas, e antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, ele parou de me beijar, e me fez uma pergunta, olhando nos meus olhos:

- Shinobu, é isto que você quer?

- Keitarô, eu te quero muito. Sempre sonhei com este momento...

- Shinobu...

E então o Keitarô recomeçou os seus beijos, e as nossas carícias recomeçaram mais intensas e provocantes, e aos poucos fomos nos despindo, livrando nossos corpos das barreiras que nossas roupas faziam, barreiras estas que serviam para que a nossa pele não se tocasse. Aos poucos eu me deixei levar por ele, e depois de alguns momentos, estávamos nos amando intensamente, no futon aonde ele dormia. Foi um momento mágico, intenso, em que os nossos sentimentos se misturaram junto com a paixão e o desejo que tomavam conta de nós naquele momento.

Ao saciarmos os nossos desejos, estávamos ofegantes, e mais ainda apaixonados. Fiquei junto dele, com a minha cabeça repousando em seu peito, e ele ficou acariciando meus cabelos e beijando a minha testa. Eu me sentia protegida em seus braços, e beijava e acariciava o seu peito. Ficamos por alguns momentos sem trocar nenhuma palavra, apenas sentindo o carinho que um tinha pelo outro, após aquele momento mágico e especial em nossas vidas. Foi então que ele me abraçou mais forte, e me disse:

- Shinobu, eu te amo...

Me senti feliz em ouvir aquelas palavras, e levantei minha cabeça, olhei bem nos olhos do Keitarô, que me confirmavam o que ele havia dito. Aproximei-me mais de seu rosto, e lhe disse com meus lábios bem próximo dos lábios dele:

- Eu te amo Keitarô...

E segurei delicadamente o seu rosto com minhas mãos, e o beijei cheio de paixão. Ele abraçou a minha cintura, e ficamos trocando beijos por alguns momentos. Quando demos uma trégua, ficamos apenas abraçados, e por vários momentos ficamos nos acariciando, até que o sono nos vencesse, e adormecemos juntos.

Senti uma luminosidade me incomodando, era a luz da manhã vindo da janela onde a cortina entre-aberta deixava escapar a pequena luminosidade, onde o nascer do dia prometia uma manhã ensolarada. Aos poucos eu ia recobrando os meus sentidos, e notando que aquele não era o meu quarto. Vi que era realmente o quarto do Keitarô, e o que eu tinha vivido há algumas horas atrás não era nenhum sonho. E isto me ficou mais claro quando eu sentia os braços do homem que eu amo me tocando. Eu olhei para ele e vi o seu rosto, com uma expressão serena e feliz, dormindo tranqüilamente. Dei um beijo leve em seu rosto, e fiquei ainda mais junto dele, procurando voltar a dormir e a ficar junto dele o máximo que eu pudesse. Mas assim que eu fechei os olhos, o som do telefone tocando na sala começou a incomodar. Não querendo que o Keitarô acordasse com aquele barulho, me levantei sem incomodá-lo, e me cobri com a minha blusa que estava largada próximo ao futon. Antes que eu chegasse até a sala, o telefone foi atendido pela secretária eletrônica, e eu já estava voltando para o quarto onde estava o Keitarô. Mas uma voz conhecida, vinda da secretária eletrônica, que estava gravando o telefonema, me fez parar o que eu estava fazendo:

- "Keitarô... sou eu, a Naru... eu sei que você deve estar dormindo há esta hora... mas eu fiquei a noite toda pensando no que eu ia te dizer... e não pude esperar até que você acordasse...".

Há anos que eu não ouvia aquela voz. Naru, era a voz da Naru, era ela que estava telefonando para o Keitarô. Fiquei parada na entrada da sala, e me senti surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo, uma revolta se misturou com o sentimento de surpresa. Aquele era o momento mais feliz da minha vida, e ela tinha que aparecer para querer o Keitarô para ela. Eu não iria deixar que ela levasse o que eu tenho de mais precioso, que é o amor do Keitarô. Eu iria lutar por ele, mas as palavras que a Naru iria dizer logo em seguida iriam abalar as minhas convicções:

- "Sabe Keitarô... eu sei que a gente teve momentos difíceis... mas acho que fui precipitada... desde que a gente namorava... eu me sinto confusa o quanto eu sinto por você... mas igual a das outras vezes... sem você... eu via que quem eu amo é você... eu e as crianças sentimos muito a sua falta...".

Quando ela disse sobre os filhos do Keitarô, eu senti um frio no estômago, minhas pernas tremeram, e me senti fraca. Sei o que é ter os pais separados, e não pude deixar de pensar o quanto as crianças deveriam sentir a falta do pai. Mas a Naru ainda tinha mais coisas a dizer:

- "Keitarô... por favor... vamos voltar a ser uma família... vamos ficar todos juntos... Você, eu e as crianças... Ainda te amo muito... e espero que você... ainda sinta o mesmo por mim... Por favor,... me liga assim que acordar... Te amo Keitarô...".

Assim que terminou o telefonema, eu ainda me sentia fraca, confusa com o que estava acontecendo. A Naru, ligando para o Keitarô, e pedindo para que ele voltasse para ela. Pus a mão na boca, tentando conter os meus soluços, e uma lágrima teimou em rolar pelo meu rosto. Eu estava feliz em ter o Keitarô comigo, mas com o telefonema da Naru, eu não sabia ao certo se ele iria ficar comigo. A Naru era ainda a mulher dele, e ele estava longe dos filhos. Eu não poderia ficar mais junto do Keitarô, não queria ser um estorvo para ele. Voltei para o quarto para pegar as minhas roupas que estavam espalhadas, e ao vê-lo dormir, eu me senti ainda mais triste em ter que me separar dele. Vesti-me sem fazer barulho, pois eu tinha que sair dali antes que ele acordasse, precisava ficar sozinha para pensar melhor. Ao terminar de me vestir, antes de sair, eu me aproximei do Keitarô, e lhe dei um beijo leve nos lábios, e lhe disse bem baixinho:

- Obrigada meu amor, pelos dias que eu passei com você, que foram os melhores da minha vida...Eu te amo muito...

Depois que eu o beijei, vi que o Keitarô mexeu os lábios, e em seguida voltou a ter a expressão de serenidade, e achei graça naquela expressão dele. Fui me afastando, sem deixar de olha-lo, olhar o Keitarô dormir naquele futon, e que a minha vontade era de estar junto dele. Eu saí do quarto, peguei a minha bolsa e fui embora do apartamento dele. Tranquei o apartamento e joguei a chave por debaixo da porta. Com lágrimas nos olhos, fui logo para a minha casa, queria chegar o mais rápido que eu pudesse, precisava ficar sozinha, para pensar no que eu iria fazer. Ao chegar ao meu apartamento, eu fui direto ao banheiro, lavar o meu rosto, limpar as lágrimas que eu havia deixado pelo caminho. Meu rosto estava horrível, nem parecia que eu tinha tido a melhor noite da minha vida. Fui para a sala, deitei no sofá, e fiquei por alguns momentos olhando para o teto, pensando no que eu iria fazer. Depois de pensar um pouco, eu tomei a minha decisão. Fui até meu quarto, peguei a antiga mala que eu tinha e comecei a faze-la, colocando as minhas roupas. Ainda tinham sobrado algumas peças no guarda-roupa, mas depois pensaria em como mandá-las para onde eu iria. Coloquei os meus óculos escuros, para esconder as lágrimas que queriam sair, por causa da tristeza que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Tranquei o meu apartamento que eu mantive por alguns anos, e que foi meu refúgio, meu lugar especial. Mas que agora, eu precisava me desfazer dele, precisava ficar longe dali, para que eu não atrapalhasse a felicidade da pessoa que eu amo. Ele viria me procurar, e eu tinha que ficar longe de Tokyo por algum tempo, para que ele, a Naru e os filhos pudessem voltar a ser uma família. Peguei a mala, e fui para o ponto de ônibus, aonde eu iria para a estação ferroviária. De lá, eu iria de trem para Okayama, para a casa da minha mãe, que poderia me acolher por algumas semanas, e que seria um lugar que o Keitarô não conhece. Lá eu poderia ligar para o meu trabalho, avisando que eu teria que me ausentar por algumas semanas, por problemas de família. Sei que a escola não entregaria o endereço dos meus pais para ninguém, e que eu teria paz nestas semanas. E a Universidade, apesar de ser meu último semestre, não teria problemas para trancar minha matrícula.

Com isto, eu não iria atrapalhar a Naru e os seus filhos de terem o pai com eles. Fiquei pensando nisto na estação ferroviária, e nisso o trem para Okayama foi anunciado, e pude logo embarcar. À medida que o trem se afastava de Tóquio, em pensamento, eu me despedia dos anos que vivi ali, das alegrias e das vitórias que tive naquela cidade, e dos momentos maravilhosos que passei com o Keitarô. Eu me distanciava de Tokyo, e da pessoa que eu mais amava, e que seria mais feliz com a família dele novamente reunida.

Estes momentos ainda estão bem vivos em minha memória, embora que já tenham se passado sete anos depois do ocorrido. Atualmente, estou com 28 anos, e vivendo junto de minha mãe em Okayama. Já faz muito tempo que terminei o meu curso de Pedagogia, e há alguns anos, a minha Pós-Graduação. Agora estou terminando o meu curso de Mestrado, onde brevemente, pretendo dar aulas na Universidade Municipal de Okayama. A minha carreira acadêmica vai muito bem, pois apesar da minha pouca idade, breve serei uma professora universitária, e não tenho do que me queixar do lugar onde moro. Okayama é uma cidade sossegada, com um ótimo clima. Há muitos anos deixei Tóquio em definitivo, e me sinto feliz aonde vivo. E que se torna ainda especial, pois aqui eu vivo com a pessoa mais importante para mim. A praça está tranqüila, uma manhã de domingo com um clima gostoso e agradável. Isto faz a gente se sentir mais tranqüila e relaxada. Mas não posso ficar aqui o dia todo, e minha mãe está nos esperando para o almoço de domingo. Esperando a mim e a esta pessoa que eu amo tanto. Tenho que chamá-lo para irmos embora:

- Keitarô, venha logo, já está na hora de irmos embora!

- Tá bom, já estou indo mamãe...

Sim, é o meu filho, meu amado e querido filho. Meu e do Keitarô, fruto de nossa única e especial noite de amor. Vendo ele brincando com as crianças na praça, fico feliz que eu tenha tido este lindo presente, um presente que é a prova do amor que eu e o Keitarô sentimos um pelo outro, nas semanas em que estivemos juntos. Ver ele se divertindo, interagindo com as outras crianças, me faz lembrar do pai dele, do único homem que eu realmente amei, e que me deu este lindo filho. Ele se despediu de seus amiguinhos, e veio correndo em minha direção:

- Pronto mamãe, já cheguei...

- Agora temos que ir, a vovó está esperando a gente. Anda, me deixa eu limpar as suas mãos e o seu rosto...

- Mãe, será que a vovó fez gelatina hoje? Tá calor hoje...

- Se você se comportar, e não aparecer porquinho deste jeito, ela vai fazer gelatina.

- Oba, que legal. Vamos mamãe, eu vou ficar quietinho e limpinho, tá bom?

Seu nome é Keitarô, Keitarô Maehara. Eu quis que ele tivesse o nome do pai, mas minha mãe queria que eu desse o nome do meu avô, Toshio, pai da minha mãe, e prevaleceu a minha vontade.

Ele está com seis anos, e é uma criança gentil e carinhosa, com uma personalidade bem parecida com o pai, embora a minha mãe diga que o sorriso e os cabelos tenham puxado para o meu lado. Sempre alegre, ele tem facilidade em fazer amigos. Acho que ele é assim por ter sido criado em um ambiente feliz e alegre, e eu fico feliz com isto.

Vamos caminhando de mãos dadas, voltando para casa, eu e meu filho. O domingo está apenas começando, e depois do almoço, com certeza ele me pedirá para voltarmos aqui, para continuar brincando com seus amiguinhos.

Um dia ele irá conhecer o pai, e espero que o Keitarô tenha muito orgulho do nosso filho, e que ame muito o nosso filho, pois isto eu tenha certeza de que ele irá ter. E também espero que o nosso filho tenha orgulho do pai, que seja igual a ele. Seja um homem bom e gentil, e que seja como ele, que se esforçava para alcançar os seus sonhos.

FIM


End file.
